Thomas and the Ghost Engine
Coming Soon |writer=David Mitton Robin Kingsland Jacobacranmer |previous= The Trouble With Trees |next= Thomas and the Jet Engine }} Thomas and the Ghost Engine is the sixteenth episode of the miniseries. Plot The engines on the Island of Sodor look forward to Halloween. They love Sir Topham Hatt's fireworks, and the children dressing up in fun costumes. They also love Edward's scary stories. “They say that on Halloween, the engine still wanders the smelters looking for its lost whistle. Whooh-Whooh!” “Ooh, ahh, spooky,” said the engines, all shivering a little. Later, Sir Topham Hatt arrived. “Thomas, Percy, and Duck, I have a special job for the three of you. You are to collect scrap from the smelters yard tonight,” he said. “On Halloween?!” said Percy. “Don't worry,” replied Sir Topham Hatt, “You'll be back in time for the fireworks.” “Percy isn't afraid of missing the fireworks,” said Thomas cheekily, “He's a scaredy engine.” “I am not,” wheeshed Percy. But he was, a little. At the smelters, all Percy could think about was Edward’s ghost engine. Thomas could see that Percy was scared, so he teased him even more. “What's that up there?” Thomas squeaked, “Is it a spook?” “It's just a piece of twisted scrap,” said Percy nervously,“Isn't it?” Thomas was having fun, so he kept teasing Percy. “Careful the ghost engine doesn't get you,” laughed Thomas. “There's no such thing as ghosts!” snapped Percy. Duck felt sorry for Percy. “Nobody's brave all the time,” said Duck. “But I'm not a scaredy engine!” huffed Percy. Soon, the job was almost finished. “Good work,” said the yard manager, “Now I'll need one engine to stay here and finish up.” Duck wanted to pay Thomas back for all his teasing. “Please, Sir,” said Duck, “I'm sure Thomas wouldn't mind staying.” “Of course not,” boasted Thomas, “I'm not a scaredy engine.” So, Duck and Percy left. When Thomas was by himself, every sound and every shadow was spooky. “There's no such thing as ghosts,” Thomas said scaredly, “Who's there?” Thomas was so busy looking for ghosts, that he wasn't watching where he was going. He back into some chains that were hanging over the tracks. They felt like ghost fingers. “Something’s got me!” Thomas shivered . Thomas let out a big wheesh of steam, which set off an old steam whistle. “G-G-Ghost whistle!” Thomas shouted and he puffed away as fast as he could. Duck and Percy were at a station waiting for Thomas. “It was naughty of Thomas to tease you, Percy,” said Duck. “He was only playing,” replied Percy, “I hope he hurried up, I wouldn't want him to miss the fireworks.” Then, Thomas raced through the station. “He's after me!” he screamed. “I don't think he'll be late,” laughed Duck. Duck and Percy joined the other engines at the fireworks show. But Thomas was nowhere to be seen. “Where's Thomas?” asked Percy, “He's going to miss out on all the fun.” “It would serve him right after all his teasing,” said Duck. But Percy was worried, so he went to look for his best friend. He found Thomas at Tidmouth Sheds. “Are you alright Thomas?” asked Percy. “Yes, I'm sorry I teased you, Percy,” replied Thomas, “Duck was right, we all feel scared sometimes.” “And we all have to say sorry sometimes,” said Percy, “Now, come on, Thomas. We can watch the fireworks just as well from here.” And he was right. Characters * * * * * * * * Sir Topham Hatt * Edward's Ghost Engine * * * * * Jeremiah Jobling * Farmer Trotter * Nancy Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Callan * Tidmouth Bay * The Smelter's Yard * The Watermill Trivia * The ghost engine uses either or ' model with the twins' surprised face mask, no tender or nameplate. * This is an adaptation of the sixth season episode Scaredy Engines. Category:Episodes Category:Jacobacranmer's Episodes Category:Miniseries Episodes Category:Amazing Adventures Category:Episodes about Thomas Category:Episodes about Percy Category:Completed Episodes